


'Cause once you're mine, there's no going back

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera and Takano entered a discrete relationship six months ago, but cycle after cycle, they couldn’t spend much quality time together.<br/>To put it buntly, sex.<br/>Frustrated, Onodera decided to take the matter into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause once you're mine, there's no going back

**Author's Note:**

> PS: HEY, MAKO <3

Onodera Ritsu was used to the cycles of Emerald; after all, despite what Takano said, he wasn’t a newbie anymore. In fact, he was in his thirties, being in Marukawa for five years already. Only that this cycle, specially, was giving him a serious headache: longer than any cycle he had witnessed so far.

To top that, he and Takano entered an official, but discrete relationship six months ago. Onodera finally could bring all those feelings up and confess. However, during one cycle after another, he and Takano couldn’t spend much quality time together.

And that, man, that annoyed him most of all. God helped him if Takano could read his mind, but being all worked up because of his job… However, he also knew his boss respected him highly inside the company and would avoid anything that would be disavantageous and distracting for Onodera’s work.

To put it bluntly, sex.

It wasn’t always like that. In the past, Takano had tried everything he could to make his feelings get across Onodera, by flirting when they were alone at work, some little service here, some _big_ service when they came home… The man was pushy and Onodera would always pull back, for his sake and the sake of his job. He didn’t want to pass through all that heartbreak again.

But now? They were lovers already. True lovers.

And Takano hadn’t made a move yet. Onodera knew the guy could be infuriatingly romantic and dense sometimes, but six months…? That was hardly like Takano.

So Onodera had to do something about. To put it clearly, take the matter into his own hands. The cycle was already over, they managed to do everything perfectly, although not without some sleep deprivation and stomachaches along the way.

Tomorrow would be saturday, their first day off in God-knows-how-long. Takano and him had already agreed on going on a date, but Onodera had some extra plans inside his head for that night…

* * *

Onodera made sure he and Takano would sleep well in their own apartments. He also made sure they wouldn’t meet until later, in the evening, and only in open spaces. So they decided to go on an amusement park.

It was amusing indeed to see Takano, a man almost in his forties, having so much fun inside that park. However, every chance they got, he and Takano couldn’t help it anymore and kissed for how long they could. It was always chaste kisses, but full of promises on both sides.

Evening came and both decided to call it a day. They walked the way back home, talking about trivial things.

When they arrived, Onodera invited Takano to come in. Very unlikely, the man agreed and didn’t try anything, even after the door was closed.

As soon as he gathered courage (it didn’t take long), Onodera kissed Takano. It was a demanding, fevered kiss, totally dominated by Onodera, much to Takano’s surprise. They were short of breathe soon.

“What are we doing?” Asked Takano, almost breathless.

“I want to try something.” Said Onodera with a low voice. “But I need you to follow my lead without complaints or resistance. What do you say?”

Takano’s response was another deep, passionate kiss. Onodera let it, but broke it off when he felt the other man was trying to pin him down.

That night, it would be completely the other way around.

“Enough. Follow me.” Onodera led the way to his own bedroom. “I want you to strip and lay on the bed. I will be right back.” He went out and took off his coat, trousers and socks, being in underwear and his shirt. He found it unappealing, but Takano found it very sexy, so Onodera didn’t had another choice.

He came back and saw a full grown man laying naked on his bed.

“Good boy. Now I’m gonna blindfold you.” As he did so, Onodera also made sure to let his own half erection touch Takano’s through his boxers. The man hissed, but only cluched his hands and remained still.

“Very good. You won’t regret this.” They kissed again, passionately, a fight with tongues and teeth, making them moan and buck their hips. The thin layer of Onodera boxers between them was almost too much temptation.

The younger started kissing his lover's neck, sucking on his earlobe and then going down, passing through his nipples (and it was very satisfactory seeing Takano shudder) and then he finally reached the most important part.

First, Onodera only let his breath touch the slit in front of him. Then, he proceeded to palm his balls, stroking them lightly and earning a soft moan with every single movement.

“Oi, Onodera, don’t be such a- tease!”

Smirking, he finally engulfed it all in his mouth, making Takano moan loudly. He circled the head with his tongue agonizing slowly and then he engulfed it down again. He repeated the same motion several times, changing the speed and the force of his suction, which made Takano very breathless. As his lover was closer to the edge, Onodera stopped.

“Urgh”

Laughing lightly, he took off Takano’s blindfold, but told him to remain still. He also took off his own boxers and got a small bottle of lube and a pack of condom from his bedside drawer. He put the condom on Takano’s member and then slicked his own fingers and started teasing his hole, only circling it and then probbing the tip of one finger inside, then going all to the hit with it, moaning lightly. Takano was watching everything very carefully, his eyes almost dark from his own excitement.

Onodera put the second finger in and his moans became more loud and erratic, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t reach that place, that soft spot that would make him go to heaven. He tried inserting a third finger to spread more and make his hand go further inside him, but the angle wasn’t helping him. Besides, his lover’s fingers were longer…

“Takano-... san… Please, help me…”

It was all it took for the other man snap. He got up, turned Onodera around and entered him in one fast motion, making both of them almost grunt.

Takano didn’t wait, couldn’t wait, pounding hard inside his lover, hitting Onodera’s prostate with every thrust, making them grow closer to the edge with every motion. Onodera thought he would die with the pleasure.

When Takano rose to an erratic speed, it was all it took for Onodera climax, spilling all over his bed, moaning hard like he never did before, the bliss running through his body like a curse. And he squeezed on Takano’s so hard it didn’t take very long to the man also climax, thrusting deep inside Onodera, milking him all the way.

They collapsed after that.

“That was… brilliant”, said Takano, out of breath. “If I knew you… could be like this… I’d have given up on sex… a long time ago.”

Onodera gave him a deathly glare and then laughed.

“Yeah… If I knew you would… be so worked up… after a little teasing… I would have done it... a long time ago too.”

Takano laughed and hugged him tightly. “You know… we need to clean this mess.”

But Onodera was fast asleep. Chuckling, Takano got up and cleaned all he could with his lover laying around. Then he got back, hugged Onodera and, kissing his forehead, said: “You are adorable. I love you.”

Onodera hummed and got closer. Takano smiled and fell sleep no longer after, in the arms of the man he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first sekaiichi fic ever! Hope you liked it!  
> Also, mind you, English is not my first language! If you find typos, please do tell me so I can correct them! <3
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
